


[Podfic]It Really is a Grand Canyon

by madnads



Series: [Podfic]Werewolf? There Wolf [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Road Trip, Werewolf Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnads/pseuds/madnads
Summary: The owners of the house in the forest (which is still not the same as a cabin in the woods) are returning, which means Steve and Bucky need to find somewhere else to be. They decide it's the perfect time to see the Grand Canyon.Alas, the course of a werewolf road trip never did run smooth.(PS: Steve is still a werewolf.)This is a sequel to Werewolf? There Wolf. You can probably make sense of this without reading that but you may be a bit confused.--Written by Leveragehunters





	[Podfic]It Really is a Grand Canyon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Really is a Grand Canyon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856444) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



> So, I have a tendency to speak fast, and as I was listening to this again, I noticed the dialogue was a bit rushed and it was hard to tell when someone else was speaking, so I went back and added more pauses. Hopefully its better to listen to and you can tell when different people are speaking. 
> 
> I love how protective Steve is. How strong and powerful he is. Leveragehunters did a wonderful job writing how stubborn Steve can be when Steve doesn't want to listen, his hackles are up, but Bucky is able to get him to listen. <3 The love between these two just melts my heart. 
> 
> I also tried something a little different, using music as kind of a page breaker. The song I used was from The Piano Guys, Love Story.

Beautiful cover Art done by the amazing Esaael!!! :D She did it so quickly too!! Check out Esaael's tumblr [here](http://esaael.tumblr.com/)! <3  


So much love for the wonderful and talented Leveragehunters & Esaael!! <3 Thank you my lovelies!! 

[ It Really is a Grand Canyon](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaRnZPajd6R0dNVFk) ~1hr 8 minutes

As before, if you like it or don't let me know! :D If I can improve in some way, let me know! If you wanna just drop by and say hi, I've got a [tumblr](http://madnads.tumblr.com/) too! :D I hope you enjoy!!!


End file.
